


all means nothing without you

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: george finds him waiting on the same spot he, himself had waited on, all those years ago.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	all means nothing without you

**_i._ **

they were merely two teenagers back then, when wilbur had first confessed to him. it took george a bit of mulling - a day’s worth, to be exact. he calls wilbur when he’s decided on his answer.

“i love you,” george tells him through the phone. “i love you.”

there’s a silence on wil’s end that makes george nervous for a bit (which is ridiculous because wilbur was the one who confessed first). “where are you?” wilbur asks him.

“by the docks.” their meeting place.

“i’m on my way!” wilbur excitedly replies. “i’ll be there soon, don’t move okay?”

wilbur never gets there. it was an accident, they say, a tragedy. for that to happen to someone so young.

**_ii._ **

he’s already a well-established programmer when he comes back to the town, and years have passed since then.

still, the memory remains fresh in his mind.

but he never talks about it to anyone.

“will you ever visit him?” they ask him but he merely turns away.

**_iii._ **

his mouth falls agape when he sees _him_ by the docks. yellow sweater and a cap. looking exactly as george remembered, before the accident.

“wilbur?” he hesitantly calls out.

the boy - boy, because he looks _so so young_ \- turns to him with a jovial smile. “that’s me!”

for the first time since the accident, george cries.

**_iv._ ** ****

he’s a _ghost_ , george realizes that quickly. or maybe his own hallucination. this wilbur doesn’t seem to know how to leave the docks, nor does he have memories of anything else. the other people who walk by cannot seem to see him either. it’s just him.

and yet he feels real. everything about him feels real. he acts like the chipper, nice young man he’s met years ago.

he acts like wilbur does. even after he learned that this wilbur remembers nothing except for his name, _he acts exactly like wilbur does_.

george finds himself staying in town for more than the week he’d initially planned on.

**_v._ **

“why do you stay here?” he asks wilbur one day.

“dunno. i just have the feeling that the thing i’ve lost, i’ll find here.”

at that moment, george wants to touch him badly - as some sort of reassurance. but he’s scared, very scared to do so: he fears that if he does, he’ll just phase through him.

instead, he looks out into the sea. “i lost something once, long ago, here too.”

wilbur grins toothily at him. “why don’t we try find it together?”

**_vi._ ** ****

george finds himself enjoying his time with wilbur.

his one week vacation turned two weeks has now been turned to a month.

it was like he was a teenager again. he missed this. he missed him.

**_vii._ **

he finds out wilbur is _forgetting._ one day, when george reached the docks wilbur, instead of smiling, had looked at him with a hazed expression. no identity, nothing to call his.

he had to call him a couple of times, and left with no choice, george finally had to touch him. he grabbed him by the shoulders. “wilbur!” he yelled. “wilbur come back!”

it makes the ghost try and refocus. “george?” he asks, when he’s finally back.

george hugs him tight.

he doesn’t let go of him for a long while.

then again, he hasn’t _truly_ let go of him for along while either, has he?

“stay with me,” he whispers into wil’s hair. “ _stay with me._ ”

**_viii._ **

the truth was, he didn’t want wilbur to remember - if he does, wilbur leaves him again. but he remembers wilbur’s glazed eyes and blank look - and would it be even truly wilbur if he forgets everything? it would be selfish of george.

the next day, he comes to a decision, and heads to the their meeting place.

**Author's Note:**

> for this, i took inspiration from the first episode of under the miracle cherry tree. i haven't actually watched it fully (lol) maybe i should


End file.
